7 minutes
by pegasus-fics
Summary: What if John's team arrived 7 minutes later in The Hive?


**Title: 7 minutes**

**Author:** me!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** post ep tag kinda  
**Spoilers:** Teh Hive :D  
**Summary:** What if John's team arrived 7 minutes later in The Hive?  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If they were, would I be writing fic!  


* * *

_"They called the search off?"  
"They said there was nothing to search for."_

Those were the words that left Elizabeth's world crumbling. She couldn't believe it, she just didn't want to believe it. No. It couldn't be. Teyla, Ronon and John weren't dead. She tried to convince herself but it didn't work. All she wanted to do was to run and hide somewhere where no one could find her and break down. She walked away from the control room, ignoring the looks she might have been getting and headed down the hall to her quarters and when she was out of sight she ran. She bumped into very confused Carson but she didn't stop running. She sped up and was at her destination within a few minutes. Carson wanted to run after her but decided it wasn't the best idea. He rather went to check the control room to find out what upset Elizabeth so much.

He didn't have to wait for the news. Everyone stood still in the control room, shock and grief all over their faces. And he knew. He closed his eyes momentarily and his heart went out to Elizabeth. He was her close friend and he knew what the loss of her people did to her. But yet this was very different. They lost John, Teyla and Ronon. He couldn't picture what she was going through right now. And he knew he couldn't help her or comfort her in any way.

Suddenly the Gate swirled into life and one of the technicians announced:  
"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC."  
The shield went down and three people stepped through the event horizon. Carson ran up to them.

"Good Lord, you scared us. We thought you all were dead. We're glad that you're back safely." John smiled and looked around the control room and at the happy faces that greeted them. He noticed that one of them was missing.  
"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked Carson, who swallowed uneasily.  
"She's tired, she's been working non-stop. I ordered her to bed." the three of them nodded and he was relieved they bought his little lie. However he did not notice the question in John's eyes. "Now c'mon. I need to check you all up."

Later

"Carson, where is Elizabeth?" John asked him when they were alone and Carson was drawing up his blood.  
"I told you -" he began but John cut him off.  
"No Carson. I don't believe you. Something's up." Carson sighed. If there was anyone who could comfort Elizabeth, it was John. But she didn't know he was alive...yet.  
"Alright Colonel. Let's say she didn't take the news of your death very good."  
"You mean she doesn't know we're alive?"  
"No." John's eyes widened.  
"Then why haven't you contacted her?"  
"Aye, we have. She turned her earpiece off. She locked her door but we thought we should leave her alone."  
John sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "And to be honest, I think you're the only person who can get to her." John nodded, noticing the hidden meaning and the Doctor's assumption. He hopped off the bed and was about to leave when Carson's words stopped him.  
"Make sure she sleeps, Colonel." John managed a small smile and left the infirmary. Carson sighed and went back to his work.

Outside Elizabeth's room

John knocked softly on the door. When no response came, he waved his hand across the blue control panel but the door didn't open much to his dismay. He tapped his earpiece twice.  
"Rodney? This is Sheppard."  
"Yes, Colonel?" he asked with weary voice, probably from the trip on Daedalus and still the after effects of the big dose of the serum he took earlier.  
"Can you please open the door of Elizabeth's room? She locked it from inside."  
"Why?"  
"I really need to speak with her. It's urgent. Please."  
"Okay."  
In the next second the door shwooshed open and John stepped into the dark room. His eyes adjusted quickly but he couldn't see her anywhere. He only heard small whimpers.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Go away." she moaned, her voice thick with emotion and tears. John's heart flew out for her the second he saw her sitting on the ground in the dark corner of the room beside her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, hugging them with both arms. He kneeled in front of her and whispered her name again.  
"'Lizbeth...It's me, John."  
"Go away. You're dead." he saw her tear-stained cheeks and he fought the urge to kiss them all away.  
"Elizabeth, it's me."  
"No."

So he did the only thing he could. He pulled her into a tight hug. She wound her arms around his neck as her sobs began in earnest, racking her whole body as she let all her emotions out. He ran a comforting hand up and down her back, and eventually her sobs evened out. She pulled back slightly, her head on his chest, her arms leaving his body but he kept his arms safely around her slender form.

That was until he felt the side of her fist hit him in the shoulder half-heartedly. It left him quite shocked but as he was about to ask her why she hit him, she began talking.

"I hate you." she simply stated. But she wasn't anywhere near ending.  
"I hate you for doing this. For promising something you can't keep. I hate you for making me feel this way every time. I hate you for making me love you. I hate you for your damn stupid smile. I hate your for your hair. I hate you for making me laugh. I hate you for making me cry." Each of the sentence was punctuated by another hit to his shoulder and more sobs coming from her.

To say he was more than shocked was an understatement. She just told him she loved him and hated him for it. There was a long pause and John contemplated what he should do or say next.

"I love you too." he whispered and waited. She didn't look up at him. Instead he was rewarded with another punch to his shoulder and her whispered 'I hate you for that too'. He grinned. Her arms went around his neck again and she clung onto him tightly. The stayed like that for sometime, as uncomfortable as it was, until he heard her breath even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. She stirred slightly.

"John?" she asked, the exhaustion in her voice and face evident.  
"Hm?" he whispered as he laid her down on her bed, pulling off her boots.  
"Stay?" He didn't need to be persuaded twice.  
"Okay." he took off his boots and laid down beside her. She immediately cuddled to his side and he put his arm around her. He held her for some time when he felt her succumb into sleep and then he let himself slip into a blissful sleep.

Next morning

He woke up disappointed to find a vacant spot on his side. Then he saw Elizabeth emerging from the bathroom, combing her hair. She smiled softly and he smiled back at her contentedly.  
"Would you mind if I used your bathroom?" he asked, getting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"No, go ahead." she smiled again and sat on the bed.  
He preformed his morning routine, checked himself and his hair in the mirror and then went back to her room to find her still sitting on her bed. She stood up as she saw him.  
"I-I need to go." she didn't have the chance to turn around because he caught her hand.  
"'Lizbeth." green eyes met equally green ones. He pulled her closer and leaned down to press his lips softly against hers. She sighed and kissed him back. It wasn't a passionate or hungry kiss, it was more like a promise of things to come.  
They parted and she pulled him into an embrace, putting her arms low around his waist, her face snuggled into the side of his neck. He placed his arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair with one hand.

"Mmnfbmlmp." he heard her mumble.  
"What?"  
"I still hate you." she said. He let out a laugh.  
"Of course you do."

This time he felt her smile into his neck.  
Life wasn't perfect here but he'd take what he could get.

**THE END**

* * *

(and no, there's not going to be a sequel.) 


End file.
